Chrysalide
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Et c'est alors que la voix de l'Uchiwa retentit dans la clairière, basse mais grondante. S'adressant véritablement à elle pour la première fois: "Qu'est-ce que tu attends?"


**Titre:** Chrysalide

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, tout comme l'univers, ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, et je le remercie vraiment d'avoir créé ces supers personnages!

**Résumé:** Et c'est alors que la voix de l'Uchiwa retentit dans la clairière, basse mais grondante. S'adressant véritablement à elle pour la première fois: "Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" (...oO)

**Genre:** Pas vraiment angst je pense, même si à un moment j'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec Hinata... (en même temps, Sasuke, c'est Sasuke, hihi! :') ) De plus, cette histoire reste très douce au niveau de la romance: quel que soit le couple, la romance explicite, ce n'est vraiment pas mon "truc". :') Désolée pour les amateurs...

(en bref, pardon Sofela, mais je crois que cette histoire est aussi bizarre que les précédentes malgré tous mes efforts, ahaha! :'D )

**Couple:** Cette histoire est pour Sofela, l'une de mes plus chères amies! :D Je la lui avais promise (il y a une éternité - -), et puis elle le mérite bien! (merci de me supporter, petite So'! :) )

Cependant, elle est fan de NaruHina alors, bien sûr... couple HinaNaru? (_se précipite derrière un mur pour éviter les tomates lancées par les fans de SasuNaru en furie_) Maiis, bien sûr que je fais toujours partie des vôtres! TT-TT Et puis, Sasuke est présent aussi (je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre. Juste... je ne pouvais pas T.T), et il a un grand rôle. Si si. (pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'à la fin de cette histoire, je vais me faire tuer par les fans de SasuNaru _ET_ NaruHina? oO)

C'est donc un HinaNaru... à ma manière, héhé! :'D (dans ce sens, parce qu'après tout c'est Hinata qui est amoureuse avant tout) Et, euh... de l'amitié-amour fraternel SasuNaru? oO (...)

Hihi! :')

Plaisanteries à part, ce one-shot se déroule lors de la première partie du manga Naruto, juste avant les "retrouvailles" entre Sasuke et Itachi. J'espère que malgré toutes ses maladresses, cette petite histoire étrange et douce plaira à tous ceux qui la liront! :) Et si tu l'aimes, Sofela, alors, cela me suffit... :D

Bonne lecture à tous!...

* * *

- _Chrysalide_ -

Elle avait pris l'habitude, après l'entraînement, de passer par le Terrain d'Exercices de l'équipe 7, afin de tenter de L'apercevoir. Cela lui donnait toujours du courage, et, même s'Il ne la remarquait pas - _jamais_, Hinata était heureuse de pouvoir simplement Le voir.

_Uzumaki Naruto-_

Certains jours, il était seul dans la clairière, s'entraînant au lancer de shurikens, se déplaçant à toute vitesse parmi les arbres ou exerçant avec ardeur son taïjutsu contre un tronc. D'autres fois, et de plus en plus souvent, ses coéquipiers restaient s'entraîner avec lui (dans ce cas Hinata s'en rendait compte tout de suite, dès le début du sentier qui menait à la clairière, parce que Ses éclats de voix - orgueilleux pour se donner du courage, frustrés ou enthousiastes - résonnaient dans toute la forêt, empreints toujours d'une joie farouche et vraie).

Ses coéquipiers: Haruno Sakura, et Uchiwa Sasuke.

La plupart du temps, quand Hinata arrivait dans la clairière, se dissimulant aussitôt derrière un tronc d'arbre, la jeune Haruno n'était pas longue avant de prendre congé de ses coéquipiers, ses parents guettant son retour à la maison.

Uchiwa Sasuke, quant à lui, restait presque toujours.

Alors le plus souvent, les deux jeunes hommes se battaient, l'un contre l'autre et donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils se battaient, et, derrière son tronc d'arbre, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la détermination et au véritable _bonheur _qui illuminaient soudain Ses traits.

Mais, si elle savait qu'Il ne la remarquait pas, Hinata savait aussi parfaitement que l'héritier des Uchiwa avait tout à fait conscience de sa présence.

Dès qu'elle pénétrait dans la clairière, il lui jetait toujours un rapide coup d'oeil, avant de se détourner avec indifférence. Il reprenait alors son entraînement, l'ignorant totalement, estimant sans nul doute qu'elle ne constituait guère une menace. Hinata aurait peut-être pu s'en sentir vexée, mais il ne signalait jamais sa présence aux autres - à _Lui_. Il respectait sa volonté d'être là, et cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Cependant, ce jour-là, elle arriva tandis que les deux garçons étaient en plein combat, les traits tirés et suant à grosses gouttes, et, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le jeune Uchiwa plissa soudain les yeux, dans une mimique qui chez son cousin Neji aurait trahi un certain agacement.

Alors, automatiquement...

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

S'étant immobilisé, Il suivit le regard du garçon aux cheveux noirs et elle poussa un cri, se cachant prestement derrière un tronc.

- ...Hinata?

A la pensée qu'il l'avait reconnue grâce à son cri, elle se sentit honteuse.

Respirant trois fois à fond, elle sortit lentement la tête de sa cachette, les joues écarlates, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Lui la pointa aussitôt du doigt dans un geste triomphant.

- AHA, je _savais_ que c'était toi!

Un sourire étirait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, découvrant une dentition impressionnante. Ses cheveux et ses yeux semblaient luire au soleil.

Hinata se recroquevilla contre le tronc, son rougissement s'étendant de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier - qui venait quasiment de lui hurler dans l'oreille -, avant de porter ses mains à ses tempes pour tenter d'apaiser un mal de tête naissant. Il poussa un soupir résigné.

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença.

xXxXxXxXx

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il plaisait tant aux filles: Uchiwa Sasuke et sa peau d'albâtre, plus pâle et plus pure que celle de la plupart des demoiselles; ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, dont la profondeur n'était rivalisée que par l'éclat même de ses prunelles; son élégance, et la grâce, tout Uchiwa, qui imprégnaient chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses _coups_.

Et surtout, Uchiwa Sasuke et son intelligence, et ses dons hors du commun, lui, considéré comme un génie parmi les genin de sa génération, et l'un des tout derniers possesseurs du redouté _Sharingan_.

Lui, dernier héritier d'un clan maudit, exterminé par l'un de ses propres membres dans des circonstances aussi obscures que tragiques.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon, quelque chose, dans la froideur avec laquelle il ignorait toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, dans son regard, qui semblait toujours fixé sur un Objectif et des Souvenirs connus de lui seul, simplement, d'impossiblement sombre et vide.

Et puis aussi, depuis l'Académie et malgré les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait aperçu, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire.

Oh, il avait bien cet étirement des lèvres parfois, ce geste fier, presque arrogant, quand on le défiait et qu'il rencontrait - enfin - un adversaire à sa hauteur (Gaara du Désert, Rock Lee ou son cousin Neji, c'était à de tels ninjas qu'était adressé ce geste - et à Lui aussi, de plus en plus).

Il avait aussi ce rictus moqueur, dédaigneux, mais presque taquin, qu'il réservait à Lui surtout, à Lui, et ses maladresses et ses bêtises (et c'était peut-être, au final, ce qu'il possédait de plus proche d'un sourire).

Mais un véritable sourire, de ceux nés d'une joie simple et qui viennent du fond du coeur, de ceux qui, légers ou immenses, fins ou larges, dans leur sincérité réchauffent et guérissent... il n'en avait pas.

Uchiwa Sasuke ne souriait jamais vraiment.

Uchiwa Sasuke attirait les regards. La froideur dont il faisait preuve et le mystère qui l'entourait maintenaient à distance autant qu'ils fascinaient...

Mais parfois, dans sa détermination, et le rouge de ses iris quand les Sharingan tournaient sans s'arrêter au fond de ses prunelles, il y avait _quelque chose-_

Le Byakugan était assez précis pour, à force d'observation, permettre à son détenteur de sonder le coeur des gens. Hinata n'aimait pas cette faculté, aussi essayait-elle de l'utiliser le moins possible, et surtout pas hors combat.

Cependant, avec Uchiwa Sasuke, elle n'y songeait même pas...

Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

xXxXxXxXx

- N-Na-Naruto-k-kun, b-bonjour!...

Elle s'était légèrement décalée, ses mains plaquées contre le tronc. Lui bondit vers elle et elle sursauta, surprise. Secrètement heureuse.

- B'jouur, Hinata! Que fais-tu dans le coin?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ses yeux croisèrent alors les siens et elle se pétrifia. _Il_ lui souriait tranquillement, de son sourire spontané et joyeux, et les mots se retrouvèrent soudain coincés dans sa gorge, incapables d'en sortir.

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

- Je, je me p-pr-pro-, promenais par ici, c'est, c'est, c'est t-tout!

Sa voix était encore plus aiguë que d'habitude, ses mots encore plus hâchés, et sous l'effet du mensonge autant que de Son regard posé sur elle, elle sentit son rougissement la _brûler_ jusqu'à lui faire mal au crâne.

Elle était _pitoyable_...

- Hum.

Un léger toussotement, soudain, attira leur attention à tous les deux, et en apercevant l'Uchiwa à quelques pas qui la toisait avec hauteur, Hinata put reprendre sa respiration, calmer son coeur affolé.

Elle baissa alors la tête en un salut respectueux.

- Bon-bonjour à vous aussi, Uchiwa-san...

Comme surpris qu'elle daigne lui prêter attention, le jeune homme brun haussa un sourcil circonspect, avant de lui répondre d'un simple hochement de tête, bref et sec.

- ... ..."Uchiwa-san"?

Se tournant de nouveau vers Lui, les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent quand il se mit brusquement à rire, d'un rire chaud et gai, ses deux mains agrippant ses côtes et fixant son coéquipier d'un air goguenard.

Uchiwa Sasuke lui envoya un long regard noir, assez intense pour _réduire en cendres_, et Hinata fut admirative quand son sourire à Lui ne fit que s'élargir davantage à cette vue, se retournant simplement vers elle une fois calmé.

- "Uchiwa-san"...

Le jeune homme blond répéta la formulation avec prudence, comme s'il goûtait un aliment. Puis, son nez se fronça, et il tira brusquement la langue dans une moue exagérément dégoûtée, une impossible espièglerie dansant malicieusement au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Dans son dos, le regard de l'Uchiwa s'était encore intensifié, ses prunelles rétrécies dangereusement, et la jeune fille cacha d'une main un sourire qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de naître sur son visage.

Lui fit un geste dédaigneux dans sa direction, ignorant totalement le brun derrière lui.

- Voyons, Hinata! Pas besoin d'être aussi polie avec ce, ce _gars_!...

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, croisant les yeux du "gars" en question, et Hinata aurait pu _jurer_ voir des étincelles jaillir de leurs prunelles.

Derrière sa main tendue, elle rit doucement.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers elle, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'une main et avec, sur les lèvres, un sourire simple et doux.

- C'est que Sasuke après tout, héhé!

Alors, les yeux d'Uchiwa Sasuke s'agrandirent légèrement, juste légèrement, et l'aura meurtrière qui l'enveloppait s'évapora soudain, comme un nuage resté trop près du soleil.

Hinata connaissait le poids que pouvait représenter le Nom d'un clan, un simple nom de famille, qui semblait pourtant plus important que soi-même et qui, parfois, pouvait peser lourd jusqu'à _écraser_.

C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois que lui - _Lui _l'appelait par son prénom, son simple prénom, à elle, sans suffixe ni nom de famille, de sa manière familière et enjouée... son coeur gonflait soudain dans sa poitrine - _battant, comme pour la première fois_ -, animé d'un sentiment intense, léger, et libre.

Peut-être... qu'Uchiwa Sasuke connaissait ce sentiment, aussi...

Un coup brusque sur la tête blonde, rapide comme l'éclair et qui la fit sursauter.

- ..._Crétin_.

_Ou peut-être pas_.

Poussant un cri outré et agrippant son crâne d'une main, Il se tourna vivement vers son rival, une insulte au bord des lèvres, ses yeux furieux face à son sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as _dit_?

...Avant qu'Hinata ne les interrompît, triturant ses doigts, mais avec dans la voix une fermeté nouvelle.

- A-alors, bonjour, Sa-U-Uchiwa...-kun?

..._Raté_.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, déjà en position de combat. Lui la fixait avec des yeux ronds, tandis que les _deux_ sourcils de Sasuke s'étaient relevés.

Rougissante, elle laissa tomber son regard au sol, honteuse.

Alors, lentement, Lui croisa les bras; puis, fermant les yeux, les traits décidés, il hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

- Hum, il y a encore du travail à faire...

_Un sentiment dans le coeur, coloré et explosif..._

Hinata eut envie de rire.

xXxXxXxXx

- Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'Hinata vient nous voir, maintenant...

- Hn.

- Tu crois qu'on la verra demain, aussi?

Haussement d'épaule.

- Ca m'est égal. Sûrement.

- 'Tout cas, c'est gentil à elle de passer de temps en temps...

- C'est surtout _stupide_. Elle devrait s'entraîner, au lieu de perdre son temps.

- ..._Hé_, ne parle pas comme ça d'Hinata! Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts, tu sais? Moi j'trouve qu'elle est très courageuse!

- Hmpf!

Ce soir-là, Hinata repartit chez elle d'une démarche bondissante, le coeur voletant dans sa poitrine.

xXxXxXxXx

C'était devenu une habitude. Quand ni eux ni elle n'avaient de mission qui nécessitait de quitter Konoha pour plusieurs jours, elle les rejoignait après l'entraînement, parfois accompagnée de ses coéquipiers Kiba et Shino. Sakura également à leurs côtés, ils allaient alors tous ensemble manger quelque chose à Ichiraku, où ils retrouvaient de temps en temps les autres équipes.

D'autres fois, ils restaient simplement dans la clairière, les garçons s'affrontant, elle discutant avec Sakura et les observant, de plus en plus à l'aise.

Apprenant, tout doucement, à véritablement Le connaître.

_C'était devenu une habitude..._ et elle était heureuse. Il ne faisait plus seulement partie de sa vie: elle avait aussi, un peu, l'impression de faire partie de la _sienne_.

Et les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, lentement, les feuilles des arbres se teintant de pourpre et d'or sous la chaleur déclinante du soleil. Bientôt, l'automne était là, avec ses pluies et ses vents frais mais doux, encore gorgés de la nostalgie d'un été passé.

Et, comme la lumière solaire se glace à l'approche de l'hiver, la joie de vivre d'Uzumaki Naruto se flétrissait avec la venue d'octobre.

Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, il y a des années de cela: quand arrivait le mois d'octobre, la haine inexpliquée qu'éprouvaient les adultes pour le jeune garçon devenait presque _palpable_ dans l'air, l'oppression qui en résultait serrant son coeur à elle jusqu'à lui donner les larmes aux yeux.

Mais jamais le garçon n'avait pleuré; jamais il ne s'était laissé abattre. Quand octobre arrivait, il relevait la tête encore plus haut, marchait encore plus fièrement... son sourire simplement un peu plus large.

Cependant, la détermination lumineuse qui brûlait habituellement dans ses yeux avait perdu de son éclat, auréolée d'incompréhension pure.

Et ses pas, lorsqu'il marchait, avaient perdu leur énergie habituelle, remplacée par une urgence qui poussait l'enfant à passer le moins de temps possible au dehors.

Quand les jours d'octobre atteignaient la dizaine, Uzumaki Naruto restait introuvable dans les rues du village.

xxx

Il avait essayé de le cacher.

Il se comportait comme d'habitude, agissant avec exubérance, parlant fort.

Souriant.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de pas assez spontané dans ses gestes, de trop forcé, dans ses mots.

De trop faux dans son sourire.

Il avait essayé de le cacher... en vain.

Car, peu importe ses efforts, ses yeux eux ne mentaient _pas_.

Malgré tout, dans son regard, où la confusion de ces jours passés avait été remplacée par une compréhension étrange et sombre, et qui semblait tout éteindre... le courage refusait simplement de mourir.

Il croyait toujours, et il n'abandonnait pas.

Cependant, quand s'approchait la mi-octobre, même ce courage vacillait.

- Je vais rentrer.

Il baissa la tête, évitant de croiser à la fois le regard de son coéquipier et le sien. Sakura venait de rentrer chez elle, et il se tenait debout devant le sentier, immobile.

Glacé.

Hinata sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Narut-

- Ce n'est rien, Hinata!

Il s'était soudain tourné vers elle, une main derrière le crâne, lui offrant son sourire trop large. Sa voix se voulait rassurante, et ferme.

Elle tremblait un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ch'uis juste un peu fatigué! Désolé de pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps...

A quelques pas, Uchiwa Sasuke renifla de mépris.

Aussitôt, les yeux du jeune homme blond retombèrent sur le sol, dans la direction opposée à celle du garçon brun.

- Moi, je vais m'entraîner.

Le ton de l'Uchiwa était sec, presque provocant...

Imperceptiblement, Lui se raidit. Cependant, Il choisit de l'ignorer et leur tourna le dos, les poings serrés.

- Très bien...

Puis il quitta la clairière sans un regard en arrière.

- Naruto-kun...

Dans son état normal, jamais il ne serait parti. Jamais il n'aurait laissé une chance à Sasuke de devenir encore plus fort, sans lui.

Hinata porta une main à sa poitrine, ne quittant pas des yeux le dernier endroit où elle avait aperçu le garçon avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Et c'est alors que la voix de l'Uchiwa retentit dans la clairière, basse mais grondante. S'adressant véritablement à elle pour la première fois.

Hinata sursauta.

- U-Uchiwa-kun...?

Elle se tourna vers lui, relevant la tête avec anxiété.

Et, quand elle croisa son regard, elle retint de peu une exclamation de _peur_.

Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, fier et droit. Ses poings, à ses côtés, étaient serrés jusqu'à en distinguer les jointures...

Et dans ses yeux, l'indifférence qu'il lui réservait habituellement était absente.

C'était de la colère qu'on y lisait, de la _colère_... Une colère sourde mêlée de reproche, tournant violemment au sein d'un regard aux reflets pourpres.

Une rage, une rage folle... alimentée par un sentiment inexplicable, et _brûlante_.

- Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. _Attends_?

Les yeux la fixaient sans ciller, lisaient son âme. La traversaient de part en part.

Hinata s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

xxx

Elle courait.

Elle ne savait plus où elle allait; elle courait à l'aveuglette, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues sans s'arrêter.

Elle courait...

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait Lui venir en aide? _Elle_?

Elle qui existait à peine à ses yeux, et n'était pas capable d'affronter ses propres problèmes?

Est-ce qu'elle en était _digne_?

"_Qu'est-ce que tu _attends_?_"

- Pardon...

_Elle pleurait..._

xxx

Quand elle arriva au Manoir, ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle pensait pouvoir faire passer le vent automnal pour la cause de ses yeux encore rouges, mais elle en doutait.

Un Hyûga n'était pas dupe.

Cependant, avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait peut-être à atteindre sa chambre sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions. Elle savait se montrer discrète, et puis...

Même s'ils la "voyaient", les adultes ne la "remarquaient" pas toujours.

Elle porta une main à son coeur, la douleur qu'elle y ressentait peu en rapport avec son essoufflement. Puis, se ressaisissant, elle secoua la tête, et, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle commença à monter les marches qui menaient à l'étage, stabilisant de son mieux sa respiration.

Quand elle arriva en haut, Neji Hyûga sortait de la première pièce du couloir et elle s'immobilisa soudain, mal à l'aise.

- Bon-bonsoir, Neji-nii-san...

Triturant ses doigts, elle se pencha en avant, le saluant respectueusement, rassemblant son courage afin de relever les yeux vers lui.

Et alors, elle se figea.

Le jeune homme la fixait sans bouger, de son regard gris et intense... Mais dans ses yeux, nul mépris n'était lisible, nulle rancoeur, nulle colère.

C'était un respect authentique qui brillait dans ses prunelles, un respect... qui semblait s'excuser, incertain mais présent, et mêlé d'une douceur presque fraternelle.

- Bonsoir, Hinata-sama.

Neji se pencha en avant, lui rendant son salut.

Alors, un sourire ne put s'empêcher de fleurir sur les lèvres d'Hinata, un sourire, encore timide mais là, ses prunelles perlées s'embuant à nouveau malgré tous ses efforts.

Neji haussa un sourcil, dans un mouvement qui n'était pas sans rappeler Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non non, tout va bien. Tout va bien...

_Au contraire..._

Essuyant ses larmes, elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, un peu moins fragile, un peu plus sûr.

- Merci...

_Merci..._

Doucement, Neji lui sourit à son tour.

xxx

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les événements de l'après-midi défilant à nouveau derrière ses paupières closes.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_"

Elle pouvait faire quelque chose? Elle, elle le pouvait, vraiment?

_Neji..._

Uzumaki Naruto. Ce garçon qui n'abandonnait jamais et auquel elle tenait tant... n'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait montré qu'elle possédait la force de changer?

Entre ses mains, la force de changer...

"_Bonsoir, Hinata-sama..._"

Un regard bleu électrique, d'habitude plus vif que le ciel, et pourtant aujourd'hui orageux. La confusion des jours passés remplacée par une compréhension étrange et sombre. Et, par-dessus tout cela...

_Un regard d'un noir profond, et là presque rouge. Et de la _colère_, une colère sourde mêlée de reproche, une rage folle et brûlante..._

_Et puis aussi..._

...de la - tristesse -.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, brusquement.

Sa décision était prise.

xXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain, quand Hinata arriva, le jeune homme blond la salua d'une voix trop forte, son sourire étiré sur ses joues jusqu'à faire mal.

Le regard d'Uchiwa Sasuke, quant à lui, à son approche, devint _acide_.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, et quand quelques minutes plus tard, _Lui_ s'apprêta de nouveau à quitter la clairière plus tôt que d'habitude, elle s'avança de quelques pas en direction de l'Uchiwa.

Le jeune héritier observait son coéquipier quitter le terrain d'entraînement, bien ferme sur ses pieds, ses prunelles indéchiffrables.

Pourtant, son léger froncement de sourcils, et ses doigts qui se crispaient malgré eux, trahissaient une émotion qui était bien présente.

Serrant les poings, Hinata inspira à fond.

- Je-je voulais vous... te dire, euh...

Au tutoiement, le garçon brun se raidit imperceptiblement.

Sans tourner la tête, il posa ses yeux sur elle, toujours immobile, un éclair qui aurait pu être de la confusion passant trop vite dans son regard pour être identifié clairement.

Il haussa ensuite un sourcil, son visage de nouveau neutre et froid, parfaitement dénué d'émotion.

Hinata tritura ses doigts violemment.

De la _tristesse_...

_Et une colère, aux reflets pourpres_-

Elle releva les yeux.

- Merci...

-_brillant dans sa mémoire comme une_ étoile...

- Merci, Sasuke-kun...

Alors, un instant, juste un instant, le masque de l'Uchiwa se brisa sur son visage.

Tournant finalement la tête vers la jeune fille, sa bouche s'entrouvrit brusquement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il resta juste là, hébété, la fixant, ses prunelles agrandies légèrement mais de manière visible...

Un éclat simplement stupéfait au fond de son regard noir.

Et c'était lui, cet air interloqué qu'elle avait déjà aperçu une fois chez le garçon, c'était lui... Et à la pensée que c'était _elle_ cette fois-ci qui en était à l'origine, un sourire naquit soudain sur les lèvres d'Hinata, avec douceur, son regard ne quittant pas l'Uchiwa et brillant de détermination et de fierté.

Face à son sourire, le jeune homme sembla se reprendre et il détourna brutalement la tête, ses joues pâles se colorant juste légèrement.

- Hmpf! Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles...

Hinata émit un petit rire, son sourire s'agrandissant encore. Alors, n'apercevant qu'avec peine la silhouette au loin qui s'éloignait toujours, elle salua profondément le jeune Uchiwa, avant de se détourner.

Puis, le courage lumineux dans ses yeux de perle, elle s'élança à _s_a poursuite.

xxx

Ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt, elle face à lui, les joues rouges mais le regard fixe; lui la regardant simplement, sa posture confuse. Incertaine.

Quand les Mots tombèrent finalement de ses lèvres, elle baissa brusquement la tête, tout courage semblant la quitter et la figeant sur place. Sa frange et ses longues mèches noires dissimulaient son visage, et ses deux mains s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre avec force.

Un long silence s'installa, troublé seulement par le vent dans les feuilles et le pépiement des oiseaux au loin.

Lorsqu'il réalisa - enfin - la pleine mesure de ces Mots, un rougissement monta soudain de la base de sa nuque jusqu'à l'extrémité supérieure de ses oreilles, brillant et vif.

Au cri éberlué qu'il poussa, les oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres en hurlant.

- ..._Idiot._

A l'abri des regards derrière l'arbre qui le dissimulait, Uchiwa Sasuke se mit à sourire.

FIN

* * *

L'auteur, _encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude mais étrangement contente_: ...Héhé, alors...?

Ah, Hinata... éè J'aime beaucoup Hinata, vraiment! :) Cependant, plusieurs détails me chiffonnent en ce qui la concerne: Hinata admire - et _aime_, sûrement - Naruto depuis très longtemps. Alors, elle a bien dû le remarquer, non? Naruto est très fort, c'est vrai... mais, surtout quand il était petit, il était seul. Il ne se laissait pas abattre... mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pleurait pas quand il se retrouvait le soir dans son lit.

Je suis sûre qu'alors... il aurait été bien heureux d'avoir Hinata pour amie, elle qui l'admire tant. éè

Je sais qu'elle a des excuses. Elle est timide, elle n'a pas confiance en elle, et elle a ses propres problèmes. Mais, timidité, manque de confiance en soi, problèmes personnels ou pas... quand quelqu'un qu'on aime va mal, on _fonce_. Même si on est persuadé qu'on ne "servira pas à grand chose", on est quand même là. On essaye.

C'est ce que je lui reproche, à cette petite Hinata. :) C'est donc ce à quoi j'ai essayé de la confronter, dans cette histoire (par l'intermédiaire de Sasuke, ahaha! :'D). Parce qu'après tout, le principal est qu'elle ait décidé de "changer", non?

Courage, Hinata!

Sofela, j'espère que cette histoire t'aura plu, malgré la présence de Sasuke tout au long de l'histoire... éè Mais tu me comprends, hein? T T (Sasuke et Naruto... C'est que je les adore, ces deux-là! TxT) Puis tu as vu: j'ai mis en scène matchmaker!Sasuke! oO (et j'ai surtout trop lu de fanfictions anglaises! xD) Hihi! :')

Et vous autres, qui avaient lu cette histoire... merci à vous! Je l'ai écrite de tout mon coeur, et j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! (je serais curieuse de savoir si des fans de SasuNaruSasu ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout... oO)

Gros bisous à tous, et à bientôt!

(et maintenant, finir le dernier chapitre d'Exception avant que les cours ne deviennent trop conséquents, ce serait bien, non? :'D)

Maeve


End file.
